


Jumping Off Of The Edge

by bookworm528



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm528/pseuds/bookworm528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a bridge, at the edge of a town, that was very tall and had a fast current of rushing water underneath it. For anyone who just happened to fall , or jump, off of it, it would be a death trap. And that was why a young man was sitting on the edge of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping Off Of The Edge

_I’m drowning in the bottom of a bottle._  
 _Running from a man I swore I’d never be._  
 _No one ever has to face tomorrow._  
 _But I’m the one that has to face me._

There was a bridge, at the edge of a town, that was very tall and had a fast current of rushing water underneath it. For anyone who just happened to fall , or jump, off of it, it would be a death trap. And that was why a young man was sitting on the edge of it.

This young man’s name was Gamzee Makara. Now, it would be understandable for someone who knew him to be very confused about why he was there. Gamzee had always seemed happy. He had lost it a few times, but that didn't mean anything . Right? It was just a nervous breakdown of some sort, in which he had accidentally hurt a few people. He had always made it up to those people , though. Said he was sorry over a million times. But besides those few times, he was okay. He was completely fine. He was the best damn liar. Gamzee was the best at keeping secrets. The best at making sure to never breathe a word about what was really going on. The best at keeping his friends from worrying about him. But no one knew that. They just believed that he was perfectly happy, if not just a little lonely. Oh how wrong they were.

Gamzee’s dad was never home much, or just not for very long, but that didn't mean that Gamzee didn't get beaten almost every other day. If not by his dad, then his dad’s so-called ‘friends’, or just anyone at school that decided take their anger out on him. He had stopped fighting back years ago. It didn't matter. Nothing would ever change. No one could would save him , he was just going to live like that till he died, or threw himself off the edge of the bridge. Either one.

_It’s the demons I've created for myself._  
 _The tragic truth._  
 _It’s hard for me to understand myself._  
 _So it has to be hard as hell for you!_

There had been people who had tried to help. His friend Tavros, that poor kid had tried to help him, even though Gamzee had never told him that anything was wrong. Tav just seemed to know, and wouldn't stop trying. Until, of course, that son of a bitch ran over him. Stupid fucking peice of shit didn't even watch where she was going and poor Tav had died from it. There was his brother, Kurloz, but he had his own life now. He had a wife and a kid of his own to worry about, he didn't need to have to try and look after his little brother as well. And there was Karkat. But he had so many problems of his own, and he had just sort of pushed Gamzee away.

_Are we born to be broken, sinners, and thieves?_  
 _Someone tell the heavens I’m ready to escape!_  
 _This is not what I wanted not what I need!_  
 _Take it all, tear it all, rip it all away!_

But he didn't think of any of that. He couldn't think of anything besides slowly scooting closer and closer to the edge. Gamzee was scared of this. Scared of drowning. Scared of whatever would happen after death. But he couldn't turn back. The blackish water that was underneath him looked strangely enticing, sort of some kind of alcohol that would just make everything bad go away.

He tried to steady himself a bit biting his lip. It would all be over soon. Everything would be okay. Maybe…Maybe in a few minutes he could see Tavros and his mom again. Maybe he’d be happy again. Those thoughts alone got him to push himself the little bit he needed to and he feel forward. For a few moments, he almost felt like he was flying. But that feeling ended when he hit the water. The water froze him and poured into his mouth, filling his lungs with bitter tasting water. It was terrifying, but it only lasted for a minute or two. He stopped struggling, and everything faded away into darkness.

He felt himself wake up and , while everything was dark, he felt completely dry. Gamzee didn't know where he was. He didn't know what was going on. The boy frantically looked around. There was a small light and he ran towards it. The closer he got, the warmer everything felt. There was a sense of calmness that he couldn't shake away. Gamzee saw someone just in the light. Who was that? When he got closer, he could make out what the person looked like an- “T-Tavros?!” all he got was a smile in response as Gamzee disappeared in the light.


End file.
